


I Love Me Too

by ZeraHenna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DONT READ IT IF YOU DONT WANT TO PISS YOUR PANTS, I DONT EVEN KKNOW ANYMORE, M/M, This is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeraHenna/pseuds/ZeraHenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did I just write</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Me Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrayceAdamsArchive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayceAdamsArchive/gifts).



Harry moaned. “RON!”

Ron breathed heavily in his ear. “Stick your wand into my chamber of secrets, harry” 

“oh, ron!” HAIRY MOANED LOUDLY AS HE THRUST HIS LOONG WOOD DEEP WITHIN HIS CHAMBER.

“I LOVE YOU SO MUCH,” RON SCREAMED IN ORGASMIC BLISS.

“i LOVE ME TOO” HARRY SCREAMED. 

“oH HARRY! OH! RIGHT THERE, RIGHT THERE HARRY!” RON SCREAMED, HIS BACK ARCHING IN TOWARDS HARRY’S FACE.

“CALL ME THE BOY WHO LIVED WHEN IM FUCKING YOU, RON” HARRY GROWLED, FLIPPING THEM OVER AND POUNDING INTO RONS TIGHT HOLE

“oH! OH, RIGHT THERE! YOURE HITTING MY WOMPING WILLOW KNOT!” RON MOANED, BITING DOWN ON THE PILLOW AS HE STUFFED HIS FACE INTO THE FABRIC.

“mAKE ME EXPLODE LIKE A BAD POTION!” HARRY HISSED.

“OH HARRY PLEASE! PLEASE I--” rON CHOKED ON HIS OWN SHIT ANd DIED WHILE HAVING THE BEST ORGASIM OF HIS LIFE.

“sHIT” HARRY SAID, MORE OF A STATEMENT THEN AN EXCLAMATION. “gOD DAMN IT RON I DIDNT EVEN CUM YET YOU WHORE”

**Author's Note:**

> My comments on this beautiful, lovely fic:
> 
> HE FUCKING CHOKES ON HIS OWN SHIT
> 
> IM CRYING I DONT EVEN KNOW
> 
> CRIESTHIS WAS MY BEST FIC YET
> 
> I NEED TO POST IT ON Ao3 
> 
> MY FAV PART IS THE WAND AND CHAMBER OF SECRETS
> 
> BAD POTION
> 
> “I LOVE ME TOO” IM SO DONE
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Thanks for reading my loves


End file.
